Chunk
Chunk is a Gourmandian that was arrested by the New Order for exceeding the All You Can Eat Buffet policy, and was subsequently sentenced to a Lifer's prison along with Vax, Attea, and Genji. Though thanks to an intervention of the Falcon, they were able to get away along with the ship, and made members of the crew. Though Chunk's role aboard the ship is rather... questionable, since he doesn't do anything, much to Gwen's annoyance. Characteristics *'Name': Chunk *'Species': Gourmandian *'Age': 16 *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Eating, lounging, eating, taking pics of girls, eating, eating... well, I think we get the idea *'Dislikes': No food *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual SIG Background Personality Chunk is very lazy and carefree. He spends most of his time playing video games and reading manga. Despite doing virtually nothing of use, he believes he's helpful and a crucial component of the Falcon crew. Chunk has a large appetite and is a connoisseur of ramen. He snacks on bags of potato chips and cans of peach nectar, which he usually leaves lying all over the Falcon. He also enjoys ramen a lot; according to Isaac, Chunk sprinkles fish flakes on everything he eats. Apart from brushing his teeth, Chunk is very unconcerned about hygiene. His room is filled with old boxes and trash, to the point where everyone has given up trying to clean it. He also doesn't like water and, thus, rarely takes actual baths or showers. Instead, he prefers licking himself clean, which generally just makes him smell like food, much to Gwen and Attea's disgust. Though he claims otherwise, Chunk is a bit of a pervert. He enjoys spending time at PeePers, sleeps with a dakimakura, and is the only member of the Falcon known to look at porn, since most of the guys prefer the real thing and DRU "doesn't even have those ports." Chunk isn't particularly smart, a trait noted by DRU. However, he may be a talented artist, given the rather competent drawing he did on the paper about his childhood dream of being a metalworker like his father. Chunk is very addicted to his smartphone, which he uses to play games and upload photos of places he goes to a social networking site that greatly resembles Twitter. Skills/Abilities Powers * Prehensile Tongue (x4): Chunk has four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. * Stretchable Mouth: His mouth can stretch, allowing him to swallow objects larger than himself. * Swarm Gastronomy: Like all his species, Chunk stomach is connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where he stores all the "food" he eats. He is connected to the gourmanian species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach. * Digestion Projectiles: The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. They can also be made to curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. He can also eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. * Slime Projectile: As a bit of humor, Chunk can spit out slime. * Durability: Chunk is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of his size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Skills Equipment Relationships Chunk's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Joel McDonald Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon